Handy
Handy is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio Handy is an orange beaver with unexplained amputated arms (thus his name). The stumps are covered with bandages. He wears a tool belt and a yellow worker's helmet (the typical dress of most construction workers). He has mostly been portrayed as an adult but a couple of times he has been portrayed as a child such as in Happy Trails pt. 1 when he was on a school bus with many other characters and in Remains to be Seen ''when he and some other characters were dressed up and trick or treating on Halloween. His dam mostly consists of tools that are operated by hand. Despite his lack of hands, he is still capable of building many things big or small, though we never actually see him build it in the first place - it is usually off-screen, very similar to Cro-Marmot (with the exceptions of ''Wheelin' and Dealin' and Don't Yank My Chain, where he is seen putting the final touches on his race car and steering another car). Usually, whenever he builds something for the female characters, they are pleased and often thank him by hugging him for it, like Petunia from House Warming and Giggles from Home is Where the Hurt is. This has led some fans to believe that they have a crush on him. Whenever we see him try to do something which would usually require hands, however, he fails and pulls a frustrated look and an annoyed grunt at the camera, indicating that he forgot that he doesn't have hands. This has become a running gag in the series. Usually when he finds a compromise, it will lead to his own death and sometimes the death of others. His deaths involve either glass, his organs, getting impaled, getting cut in half, or his head. As he has bandages on what is left of his arms, it can be assumed that he lost them in a work-related accident. He also seems to feel no shock or remorse seeing others die or get injured. It is possible that in the TV series, Handy has gained an interest in flying, as seen in Who's to Flame?, Gems the Breaks, A Change of Heart, and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. Sometimes he stays in the air from when he first appears in the episode until his death. From the episode, In a Jam, it became apparent that he has photosensitive epilepsy, the flashing lights triggering a seizure as his eyes go wonky, he jitters, and foams at the mouth. Similar to Cub, Cuddles, Petunia, Lifty & Shifty, and Sniffles, Handy rarely survives the episodes he has appeared in. The only episodes in which he survived were House Warming, Spare Me, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Happy Trails Pt. 1, Double Whammy, Something Fishy, Milk Pong, Doggone It (Debatable), By The Seat Of Your Pants, the HTF Break Short Happy New Year, Claw and the Youtube Live Episode. Handy's Episodes Famous Deaths *The Way You Make Me Wheel *Shard at Work *In a Jam *Wheelin' and Dealin' *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *Ipso Fatso *Don't Yank My Chain *No Time Like The Present Starring Roles #House Warming #Spare Me #Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark #The Way You Make Me Wheel #Shard at Work #Don't Yank My Chain #Home Is Where the Hurt Is #I Nub You #No Time Like the Present Featuring Roles #Wheelin' and Dealin' #Blind Date #Youtube Live Episode #Ipso Fatso #Concrete Solution #Who's to Flame? #Dunce Upon a Time #A Hole Lotta Love #See What Develops #Aw, Shucks! #Wipe Out! #Easy Comb, Easy Go #In a Jam #Milk Pong #A Bit of a Pickle #Pet Peeve Appearance Roles #Happy Trails Part 1 #Class Act #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #From Hero to Eternity #Doggone It #Gems the Breaks #A Change Of Heart #A Sight for Sore Eyes #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Double Whammy Part 1 #Wrath of Con #Something Fishy #See You Later, Elevator #The Carpal Tunnel of Love (as a picture on a truck) #Breaking Wind #By the Seat of Your Pants Love Bites Roles #My Better Half HTF Break Roles #Happy New Year #Claw Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations #Architect - House Warming; Home Is Where the Hurt Is #Race-car Driver - Wheelin' and Dealin' #Auto Repairman - The Way You Make Me Wheel, Blind Date #Construction Worker - Concrete Solution #Emergency Rescue Squad Member - Who's to Flame?; Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Banner Setter-upper - See What Develops #Driving Instructor - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Drummer - In a Jam #Lumberjack - Milk Pong #Road-Line Painter - A Bit of a Pickle Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Wheelin' and Dealin': Hits an ambulance, and his cart rips his lower half off. #Happy Trails Part 2: The rocket he is in hits the sun and explodes. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #The Way You Make Me Wheel: Lumpy accidentally puts his car in reverse, crushing Handy's organs out of his mouth and wrapping him around the tire. #Shard at Work: Drowns to death in a fish bowl. #Remains to be Seen: Killed in a truck crash. Revived as a zombie - Flippy tears him in half, though his upper body is still animate after. He is presumably killed again when Flippy's brain explodes. #Blind Date: Mole's car bumps into the truck he's working on, causing the engine lid to fall and snap his body in half. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Cut in half by glass tunnel shards. #From Hero to Eternity: A slab of ice cuts his head in half. #Ipso Fatso: Head smashed by pieces of concrete. #Don't Yank My Chain: While being dragged along the outside of a train, he is smashed against a tunnel. #Doggone It: Killed by a giant squid (Debatable). #Concrete Solution: Lumpy shoots him in the back of the head with a nail gun and then push him down in wet concrete. #Who's to Flame?: Shredded by his helicopter's propeller. #Dunce Upon a Time: Giant Lumpy cracks his head with a nutcracker. #Gems the Breaks: Disintegrated by Splendid's eye lasers. #A Change of Heart: Dies in a helicopter crash with a whale. (Death not shown) #A Hole Lotta Love: Dies of gas leak when Pop drills through a gas pipe. #See What Develops: Falls from a string he is hanging from and smashes to pieces on the ground. #Home Is Where the Hurt Is: Head pierced by a nail in a loose plank. (Note: A deceased Cuddles can be seen on the plank's other side.) #Aw, Shucks!: Decapitated by a huge piece of popcorn. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Head mowed by Mole. #Wipe Out!: Mole zips Handy's wetsuit, catching his flesh in the zipper. When he unzips it, Handy's flesh tears off, his organs fly out of his body, and he is devoured by seagulls. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: Impaled by Flaky's spikes. #In a Jam: Suffers a seizure, falls off stage, and has his head cut in half by cymbals in his mouth. #Wrath of Con: Squashed in the Comic Con convention center. #I Nub You: Flies apart after being sewn to Petunia, thanks to Petunia's pet bird. #A Bit of a Pickle: Head run over by his own truck. #See You Later, Elevator: Dies in a fiery explosion. #My Better Half: Sliced in half by a saw, along with Petunia. #Breaking Wind: Intoxicated by the gas. #No Time Like the Present: Forced through a hole. #Pet Peeve: Ran over by The Mole's van. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not shown) #August 2005 Calendar: Probably dies the same death as in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Falls to his death. (Death not seen) #Unnamed Merry-go-round Wallpaper: Flung off a merry-go-round. #Un-named Wallpaper: Killed when Flippy's Dynamite explodes. (Death not seen) #Work Is Such A Buzz Kill: Sliced in half by a power saw blade. Seen on Comics #HTF Comic #4 & HTF Comic #5: Chokes on an apple, Splendid tries to perform the Heimlich Maneuver on him, but squeezes his organs out of his mouth. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Prior to the series, he lost both of his hands. #House Warming: Slightly burnt when he kicks gas (no clue why that is there) onto a flaming Petunia. #Spare Me: Loses his right eye after a bowling ball forces a bottle inside his eye socket. #Class Act: Loses both of his feet during a stampede to escape a burning school house. #Shard at Work: Lightbulb in his mouth breaks, falls to the ground, shards get stuck in his mouth and back, and pierces his foot on another shard of glass. #Don't Yank My Chain: Beaten by Lumpy; tail ripped off when he is dragged by a train; when he fell at the gorge, it can be seen to let blood through the spikes, he plants his head on the edge of the well, he sank on water when he was on the river, near with the log saw. #In a Jam: Flashing lights give him a seizure, making him foam at the mouth. He chips his buckteeth when Sniffles puts a pair of cymbals in his mouth to prevent him from biting off his tongue. #No Time Like the Present: Foot gets cut by a knife. #By the Seat of Your Pants: Legs severed by Flippy. #Dumb Ways to Die: A lightbulb explodes in his mouth, causing his mouth to get pierced by glass. Additional *TV Series Volume 4 cover: Burnt by an explosion after the torch fell on the gasoline. *Spring Ahead March 2007 Calendar: Eye is impaled out of his head by a spring. Number of Kills *'Cuddles' – 0 *'Giggles' – 0 *'Toothy' – 1 ("Breaking Wind") *'Lumpy' – 2 ("Don't Yank my Chain", "No Time Like the Present") *'Petunia' – 1 ("House Warming" (debatable)) *'Nutty' – 0 *'Sniffles' – 0 *'Pop' – 0 *'Cub' – 0 *'Flaky' – 1 ("Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark") *'Mole' – 2 ("Don't Yank my Chain", "No Time Like the Present" along with Lumpy) *'Disco Bear' – 0 *'Russell' – 1 ("Who's to Flame?") *'Lifty' – 1 ("Who's to Flame?") *'Shifty' - 1 ("Who's to Flame?") *'Mime' – 0 *'Cro-Marmot' – 0 *'Flippy' – 0 *'Splendid' – 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' – 0 *'Others' – 0 Trivia *His survival rate is 27.27%. *In the TV series his survival rate is 10%, the lowest out of all the characters. *Handy has epileptic seizures when exposed to flashing lights, as seen in In a Jam. *Handy can probably use his nubs as makeshift drumsticks, as seen in In a Jam. *Even though he wears a yellow construction worker hat, ironically most of his deaths involve his head. *His name is similar to the human name "Andy" *Normally, Handy doesn't wear shoes, but in House Warming, he was seen wearing beige worker boots while stomping on Petunia just to put out the fire. *Handy is usually seen with Mole and Lumpy, who are described as the no hands, no eyes, no brain. Coincidentally, they all starred in Don't Yank My Chain, the only episode with three separate starring characters. They were also seen working together at the construction site in Concrete Solution. **They all are also 'missing' a body part, described as no hands, no eyes and no brain respectively. *Handy, Lumpy, Flaky, and Russell are the only characters without regularly visible ears. In the episode Blind Date, however, his ears are seen very briefly when Mole drives under his truck, popping his helmet off for a moment. His ears are also seen in one panel of the comic The Choke's on You!. Despite this, he is later seen without ears when his helmet comes off in In a Jam. *Toothy and Handy are both voiced by Warren Graff. Both characters are beavers and are quite famous for episodes they are featured in. (Toothy in Eye Candy, and Handy in Shard at Work) *In the "Collect Them All" section, Handy is shown to love shadow puppets. *In the Second Servings DVD, Handy has his own cereal called "Handy Corn" which is a pun in Candy corn. (it also comes with a free Handy hard-hat bowl). *He has a pet goldfish as seen in Shard at Work. *He is one of the characters to survive their debut roles, the others are Lumpy, Petunia (Debatable), Splendid, Flaky, Mole, Flippy, Disco Bear, Mime and Lammy. *Like Cub, Handy doesn't care if he sees others die or suffer. **In Wheelin' and Dealin', he was seen laughing at Lifty & Shifty because they didn't have a steering wheel to their go-cart knowing they're about to crash(they would've crashed if they didn't steel the steering wheel off of his car at the last second). **In The Wrong Side of the Tracks, he becomes excited over winning a ring toss game, despite the fact Nutty is impaled on the peg he's throwing the rings at. Later in the episode, Handy laughs when Cuddles loses both of his hands when they enter a low tunnel on a roller coaster. **In Ipso Fatso, Handy's hardhat saves him from shards of flying glass, while Russell and Nutty are sliced to pieces. Elated by his own survival, he had no apparent concern for the other two. *Despite his low survival rate, he only died in one out of the four episodes he appeared in in the first Internet series. *He has a truck with his picture on it, as seen in certain episodes like The Way You Make Me Wheel' and Concrete Solution'. '' *In A Hole Lotta Love he was voiced by Kenn Navarro because Warren Graff was unavailable at the time. *He is a pilot in several episodes (e.g., A Change of Heart, Who's to Flame?). He is seen flying in both a helicopter (e.g., Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow), and an airplane (e.g., Gems the Breaks), he is always seen wearing a pair of goggles and a scarf when he is flying with an airplane. *Much like how Mole engages in tasks that require him to see, Handy is often seen doing jobs that require the use of his hands. Nevertheless, Handy, unlike Mole, is (usually) able to do a competent job. *Handy's name might be a pun on "handicapped" (seeing as he has no hands) or "handyman" (which he is in some episodes). *He is '''debatably one of the few characters not to kill Petunia, although he did stomp on her while she was on fire (it was also because of him that she caught on fire). *Although Handy and Toothy are both beavers, Handy does not have visible ears or large buckteeth. Toothy has ears and big teeth. *Handy is one of Disco Bear, Mole and Cuddles' most frequent victims. *Although Handy has amputated hands which is bandaged on his arms, none of Handy's pictures shows he has invisible hands, and it is certainly unknown whether Handy has mitten-like hands or not. This is similar to Mole's mouth and Cro-Marmot's eyes. *Handy died in every episode of season 2 Internet shorts he appeared in. *He apparently likes to go bowling, as seen in Spare Me and I Nub You. This may be likely since bowling requires the least amount of effort for Handy, compared to other activities. *Some characters do Handy's frustrated face like Pop in Snip Snip Hooray!, Flaky in Rink Hijinks, Petunia in I Nub You and Sniffles in In a Jam, Lumpy in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. *Handy is one of three characters to have permanently missing hand/hands: the other two are Russell and Tiger General. *In the TV series: Lumpy, Cuddles,and Mole appeared in all of his starring roles. *In Season 3, his alliterate sentence is: A happy home has all the right hardware for any happenstance! *The Love Bites short My Better Half marks the first (and so far only) time where Handy dies outside a regular episode. *He is the first character to have a job or occupation, being a architect in House Warming. *He is one of the six characters to appear in more than one HTF Break and survive all the other five are Mime, Pop, Lifty, Mole and Shifty. *He is the only male character to be killed by Lammy and Mr. Pickels so far. *According to the HTF crew, one of the writers suggested an episode where Handy's hands are healed, but the idea was rejected because many people in the crew did not agree with it. *Handy could be considered as one of the smaller character in Happy Tree friends. *It could be likely that Handy lost his hands in a work related accident as construction workers face hazardous workplaces everyday. However, this is debatable. *In his first appearance, Handy is shown to be wearing boots. How Handy was able to tie his boots remain unknown although it may be likely that someone helped him. In any situation, later episodes depict Handy without footwear. *Handy is the second beaver character in the series, the first being Toothy. *Handy is the second character to be intentionally left alive by Evil Flippy. He is the first to be left alive after being injured by flipped out Flippy as seen in By The Seat Of Your Pants. Flaky is the first character who Flippy intentionally leaves alive despite being flipped out as seen in Random Acts of Silence. *Despite his low survival rate he has appeared in 3 season finals and survived all. He survived Happy Trails which is Season One's final, By The Seat Of Your Pants which is the final episode of Season 3 and Double Whammy which is the final episode of the TV Series (even though he didn't appear in Double Whammy 2 he technically survived the episode since the part 1 and part 2 are considered to be 1 episode). Gallery File:9h.jpg|Handy character info. Handy Intro.jpg|Handy's internet season 1 Intro. File:Handy_Intro.png|Handy's internet season 2 intro. File:Handy_Intro3.png|Handy's internet season 3 intro. File:Handy_Intro.gif|Handy's TV season intro. File:DrinkingHandy.jpg|Handy's fed up, drinking from a bottle of water. File:Aaaaaaaaaa.png|Handy as seen in Blind Date File:Gbgfgxhbghsgfbtdgrhhh.png|Handy in Milk Pong File:Handy.gif|Frustrated Handy. File:happytreehandy.gif|Handy frustrated while his hat is on fire. File:house01.jpg|Handy has built a treehouse for Petunia. File:Sneak_Nub_01.jpg|Handy's about to cross the street. File:Mad Handy.jpg|Handy, angry once again Half_Handy.PNG|Half Handy Screen shot 2012-05-22 at 1.22.43 AM.png|Laughing at Lifty and Shifty Screen shot 2012-05-22 at 1.31.07 AM.png|He likes bowling. Screen shot 2012-05-22 at 1.32.40 AM.png|Magically appearing boots. Screen shot 2012-05-22 at 1.34.04 AM.png|Seizures Screen shot 2012-05-22 at 1.34.56 AM.png|Operating a helicopter... with his head or something -_- Screen shot 2012-05-22 at 1.38.45 AM.png|He's watching you. Screen shot 2012-05-22 at 1.38.55 AM.png|Protection. Screen shot 2012-05-22 at 1.39.52 AM.png|Two favorites! Smiling at Cuddles' handless-ness. Handy Corn.png|Introducing Handy Corn! made with actual metal, this is guaranteed to build strong bones, or you get a refund! only $12.99! Userbox Handy.jpg|Sniffles' attemp to cure Handy's seizures fbhandy.PNG|Handy in the First Blood DVD menu. Handyclaw.png|Handy with ears again in Claw Pilot Handy.jpg handy 2.jpg|How many beavers are necessary to change a bulb? Handy (1).png|Happy Handy Screen Shot 2013-01-14 at 10.01.15 PM.png|Handy Poster Screen Shot 2013-01-18 at 8.42.39 PM.png|Zombie Handy zayats 003.png|Handy !!! handy before seizure.png|Handy before having a seizure. handy falling to his death.png|Handy falling to his death. im alive.png|Handy in ipso fatso. on the drums.png|Drummer Handy. Handy_angry.JPG|Handy is angry! 655055.2.3.jpg|Handy in trouble! Shad at work 0.png|Handy wants to replace the bulb 244796 1952037914565 1952004393727 4804 809 n.jpg|Handy crossed the nail Handyseizure.png|Are you ready for a seizure? Disturbinghandy.png|Handy's most detailed screaming face Pet peeve 3.jpg|Handy is walking.......for now! Angryhandy.jpg|Handy is Hole Lotta Love htf-mfw-handy-01.jpg|A Handy minifigure 123.jpg|Handy is trying to blocked the pipeline Handy before death.jpg IMG 20131110 092448.jpg IMG_20131117_145928.jpg Hmm i seen this before..jpg|hmm i seen this before. Happy Tree Friends - Pet Peeve_0001.jpg|Handy's hat is damaged. Happy Tree Friends - Pet Peeve_0003.jpg|He got lucky Happy Tree Friends - Pet Peeve_0002.jpg|Take a deep breath handy(2).jpg|No arms? quiz1284outcome5.jpg|Handy's first appearance 185px-On_the_drums.png|Handy with the drums, How can he do the drums without any arms? charactershot0004.jpg|Screenshot 185px-HTF_77_Present_03.jpg|are you tired handy? 185px-Wtf_013.png|a Present 185px-Screen_shot_2012-05-22_at_1.22.43_AM.png|handy's car. IMG 20131120 221404.jpg IMG 20131119 215358.jpg Handy head.png Bad Handy.jpg|Dead Handy in Ipso Fatso The Worst Video I Ever Made Commentary 12 0001.jpg FlakyXhandy.PNG Maintenance Handy.jpg Thrfs.png Grab05.jpg|Handy in Deadeye Derby zayats 001.png|Handy in Deadeye Derby Klaw.png hhhhhhhhhhhhdddd.png|Handy on TV. Hqdefault7.jpg|Not the best idea, Don't you think? Don't Yank My Chain.png|Better not drop it or else we'll get a "My leg" gag. Hqdefault6.jpg|Saw? Home is Where the Hurt is.png|Handy, What's you doing there buddy? HTF Handy laugh.PNG|Nice game Handy :) HTF TWSOTT ow no hand.PNG|Handy, Do something! HTF TWSOTT ha ha.PNG|Umm, They both have no hands now, "I Nub You" anyone? HTF TWOSTT glass.PNG|Handy! Use helmet! HTF TWSOTT CUT.PNG|Handy, Helmet is your friend, USE IT NEXT TIME! :D Protection.jpg|Yes! Helmet is a good way to protect yourself. Creepy smile.jpg|Mmm, That looks good, I wanna go to iHop now, I'M HUNGRY! Handy.. (2).png|Handy, Why are you angry :( Nubyou.JPG|Looks like fun, I guess Handy doesn't need arms to ride on the seesaw. Petunia handy swing.jpg|:( ImagesCAHPSLWH.jpg|No arm love, Handy-sues. Handy replacement as bowling ball.jpg|Uhh Handy, You're gonna need to step back a few steps or else....... Handy laugh to petunia .jpg|THIS WILL HAPPEN-Handy why are you laughing, Your friends/Girlfriend just died, Handy can you look? Petunia bowling crush.jpg|Look! Don't you see? It'll happen the same to you. Handy bowling crush.jpg|THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BREAKING THE RULES :D Petunia replacement as bowling ball.jpg|Uh...Guys, That's dangerous! Handy hospital wake.jpg|Home sweet home Handy petunia in the mix1.jpg|Wha? Handy petunia in the mix2.jpg|OH GOD WHY Oops.jpg|Lumpy is a Handy-sue now Hospital petunia handy bird1.jpg|Little pet Bird is back. Hospital petunia handy bird2.jpg|WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?!?! Hospital petunia handy spin.jpg|OMG BIRD STOP! Image.jpgHospital petunia handy spin.jpg|And they died. Housewarming Petunia+Handy2.PNG|Handy and Petunia in House Warming Housewarming Treehouse idle.PNG Housewarming Flash.PNG Housewarming Handy nohands2.PNG|Angry Handy Housewarming Bucket Kick.PNG|Kick the Bucket to save her. Housewarming I have no choice.PNG|The only way to save his girlfriend. Housewarming Finally.PNG Housewarming Bucket kick4.PNG Housewarming Bucket kick3.PNG Housewarming Handy nohands.PNG Housewarming Hold on.PNG Housewarming Handy shiiit.PNG Housewarming Treehouse catch fire.PNG Housewarming Exploesion.PNG Housewarming Petunia+Handy3.PNG Housewarming Petunia+Handy.PNG C19c336f-4a9f-4599-a6c7-4ddbebda033a-happy tree friends.jpg Happy Tree Friends.JPG Adrfsefsdf.png Bayfysdfydyrd.png Efhgggf.png Afessresesdr.png Aidefdtrytrrdfg.png Ajdrsdsdfdf.png Wheelin' And Dealin start race.jpg|He like racing. Wheelin' And Dealin handy laugh.jpg|Handy laughing at Lifty and Shifty Wheelin' And Dealin Lifty steer steal..jpg|Handy's steer about to be stolen by Lifty. Wheelin' And Dealin Handy huh.jpg|Huh? Wheelin' And Dealin Handy huh2.jpg|No steer! Wheelin' And Dealin Handy scream.jpg|Oh no! Wheelin' And Dealin Handy angry.jpg|Angry Handy. Wheelin' And Dealin Handy accident1.jpg|Handy about to hit a ambulance. Wheelin' And Dealin Handy accident2.jpg|Getting hit. Wheelin' And Dealin Handy accident3.jpg|His kart go through. Wheelin' And Dealin Handy accident4.jpg|His organs. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Beavers Category:Rodents Category:Yellow and Orange Characters Category:Characters who rarely survive Category:Adult Characters Category:Disabled characters